Glaceon and Leafeon: The start of something new
by AoiSlayer
Summary: follow the adventures of 'Yuki' a normal eevee that doesn't know about what's going to happen when she wakes up the next morning.
1. meet Yuki and Mori

Hm … here is another story but no humans this time.

It's a love story mainly about a glaceon and leafeon .

Well here are the personages :

Yuki : a normal eevee, she's the daughter of Kage and Terekineshisu and youngest sister to Inazuma, Kawa, Hono and Mori.

Inazuma ( Ina for short ) : a normal jolteon and the oldest of the siblings. She's the impatient type a little bit of a temper but she's very caring to her family and friends.

Kawa : a shiny vaporeon and oldest after Ina. She's the calm and patient type and very caring to everyone even her worst enemy.

Hono : a normal flareon and third child. He's got a huge temper and would get pissed at anything for no reason. Only to his parents and siblings is he nice.

Mori : a normal eevee and is a twin with yuki but he hatched first. He's calm and caring and looks up to his older brother and sisters and want to be as strong as them.

Kage : a shiny umbreon and father to Ina, Kawa, Hono, Mori and Yuki. He's calm and alert and would never back down a challenge.

Terekineshisu ( Tereki for short ) : is a shiny espeon. A calm, caring, patient and strong mother and mate.

If you were wondering what the names mean :

Kage : shadow

Terekineshisu : telekinesis

Inazuma : lightning

Kawa : river

Hono : flame

Mori : forest

Yuki : snow

OKAY let's staaaaaarttt ! now !

**Yuki's POV : **

'Come on Yuki! Try to catch me!' my older twin brother yelled.

'Hm? Don't worry my dear brother… I'm going to catch you in a few seconds' I yelled back.

'Huh? What do you mean?' he stopped running and turns his head to look at me.

At that moment a prepared for my ultimate move. 'Yuki's super high special jump!' I yelled and then jumped.

'Oh no you don't.' Mori said wile dodging which caused me to fall flat on my nose.

'Ouch! Mori! Why did you dodge that?' I asked him with tears in my eyes.

'Did you really think I was going to let you fall on me? Are you hurt?' he asked me with worry in his eyes.

'It's fine… only a little bruise. Come on, let's go take a nap in the shadow of that rock over there.' I told him before running to that rock.

'Wait! Yuki, don't run of like that! There can be danger!' He yelled while running after me.

'You are such a coward oni-san' I teased him while he finally arrived at the rock.

'I'm not a coward. I'm just being carefull. I don't want mom and dad to be angry at us. Remember last time with that Vulpix ?' he said to me.

'Ehehe' I sweat dropped when I remembered what he was talking about.

'Mori! Yuki!' we heard someone calling us.

'Sounds like Kawa' Mori said to me.

'yep. Kawa! We're here!' I yelled at her when we saw her.

She turned when she heard me and saw us. She started running to us.

'Oh thank goodness, I found you guys. We were so worried that something happened. Where did you two go this time? Didn't we tell you to stay in sight?' she asked us with hints of relief in her voice.

'Sorry Kawa… we should have told you before we left…' Mori said to her.

'… It's fine, you're safe. Wait Yuki what's that on your nose? We're you attacked?' she asked me with worry while she was checking for more wounds.

'No Kawa, it's just a bruise I got from the game we were playing and I was careless.' I told her in a cheerful way.

'Ah, if that's all. Well, it's almost time for dinner so we better go back. Come before Hono get's mad at us.' She gave us a smile before turning around and me and Mori followed her.

'Kawa, why would Hono be mad at you? You're older then him so…' I asked her.

'Haha, I may be older then Hono but that doesn't mean he can't be angry at me for anything. I'm just glad he doesn't get angry at us so easily as to others.' She told us with relief in her voice.

'yeah, Hono is kinda scary when angry… wouldn't want to see him angry at us again like last time. Remember Yuki?' Mori asked me with an slightly annoyed voice and staring at me.

I sweat dropped. 'Yes, yes I remember that. Thanks for the reminder.' I told him with an annoyed voice.

'Always a pleasure little sister.' He told me with a mirk.

'Now now, kids don't start a fight.' Kawa scolded us.

'He/she started it.' Me and Mori said at the same time.

'What? Mori you liar!' I yelled at him with anger.

'Okay, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again.' He told me.

'That's better.' I sang to him with a bright smile.

'Geez, talk about personality switch.' I heard him mumbling under his breath.

'Hey! I heard that!' I told him.

'Heard what?' He asked me.

'You know what. Something about personality switch.' I barked at him.

'Okay, yes I said that. But how did you hear that?' He asked me with confusion.

'Eh? I dunno, I just heard it.' I told him.

'KAAAAAAWAAAAA!' we all jumped at the ridiculous loud voice that came out of nowhere.

Then out of the buses came a flareon with that was glaring at Kawa.

'Hono.' Kawa said back to him.

'Where have you been and where are Mori and Yuki?' He asked her with a little anger.

' I was looking for Mori and Yuki, they're right behind me. Kawa told him while moving to the left so Hono could see us.

'Hey Hono. Were you looking for us?' me and Mori asked him at the same time.

'Uh, yes I was looking for you pumpkins. Now let's go! I'm hungry! He yelled while running back from where he came from.

'Well, let's go kids. Don't want him to come back do we?' Kawa asked us with a smile while me and Mori were laughing.

'Y-yes, le-let's go back.' Mori said while trying to stop laughing.

'Hono is so funny when he's hungry.' I told them.

'yes, but I guess he can't help it.' Kawa told us with a chuckle and smiled at us.

'Okay, come on I race you back to 'Eon'(1). I yelled at them while still laughing.

**Okay that's all for now. Hope you liked it.**

**1 : 'Eon' is the name of the grot where they live in.**

**By the way. If you have any ideas for the next chapter. Please tell me. I can use it and make a wonderful story of this.**


	2. Ina and an old friend?

**Hey all, I'm back with a new chapter I hope you also enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 2 : Ina and an old friend?**

_Inazuma's POV. :_

'INA !' I heard a very loud voice from behind me.

'huh?' I turned around to see my little brother Hono dashing to me.

'Hono! STOP!' I yelled before I dodge which caused him to keep running and smack his head against a tree and he fainted.

'You idiot…' I scolded him while trying to wake him up.

'Ina?' I heard someone from behind me again.

'Yuki, where is Mori?' I asked her when I saw who called me.

'He's with Kawa, they should be here soon. What happened to Hono?' she asked me with a worried voice.

'Well, how should I say it. The idiot came dashing at me and smacked his head against the tree and fainted. Sometimes I wonder if he's really my brother by blood. Ah there are the other two.' I said while in the meantime Kawa and Mori arrived.

'Looks like Hono will never grow up, huh?' Kawa told me with a sigh.

'Like that's going to happen. Will you be so kind to help me dragging him back home?' I asked her.

'Sure. Mori, Yuki you two go ahead and tell mom and dad that we will be a little late because of Hono.' She told to our youngest siblings.

'Okay onee-san.' They answered her with a bright smile while running to where our home is.

'do you think he'll wake up if I shock him?' I asked Kawa.

'hehe, I don't know. You can try but I don't think it's going to work. Just be careful not to hurt him, okay?' she told me with a little worry at the last part.

'got it. _Thunderbolt!_' I felt energy coming out of my body and sending some of it at my brother in lightning forms.

'hn… wha? Where am I?' Hono asked while opening his eyes.

'Morning Kyandoru (1).' I told him with a smirk.

'Ina… no.' Kawa told me with a worried voice.

'INA! Stop calling me that!' Hono yelled at me with anger.

'oh? Would you like me to call you… Rushifa(2)?' I asked him with a innocence voice and eyes.

'NO! would you like me to call you Kaminari(3)?' he asked me with a smirk.

'Hmmm… sure, it's seems to fit me. Thank you Hono-kun.' I sang to him with a bright smile.

'Eh? Wha? You? Kawa! Stand up for me!' Hono yelled when he spotted Kawa staring at us.

'Huh?' she was now looking around like she lost something.

'Kawa?' what's wrong? Did you smell something?' I asked her while trying to find out why she was acting like this.

'What? Uh, no… it's nothing. Really, maybe it's just because I'm hungry. Shall we go back before dad comes looking for us?' she trying to change the subject, guess I won't bother her with it… for now.

'YEAH! Let's go go go! Come one slowpokes!' Hono yelled while dashing away.

'Hono! Please wait for us!' Kawa yelled while running after him.

'…Did those guys… just left me?' I asked to myself.

'…Looks like they did… princess' I heard a cold voice from behind me.

'wha? Who's there? Show yourself right now!' I yelled while preparing myself for attackers.

'aww… don't you remember me? That really hurts.' Out of bushes came an male Umbreon, he was staring at me with very cold eyes. I don't know why but I felt so scared just looking at him.

'…Kuro(4)…' I stared at him with cold eyes. He smirked.

'Hm… princess. Have you forgotten what I told you? My name is not Kuro any longer… now it's… Gyakusatsu(5) but you can call me Gya-kun if you want.' He explained to me while still wearing that annoying smirk and there was amusement in his cold voice… how's that possible?

'What do you want?' I asked him still staring at him with a cold stare that he returned.

'What I always wanted from the very first moment we met… when I was still Kuro….' His voice was cold but there was a little emotion in his eyes.

'Really? What could that be?' I asked him hoping that it's not what I was thinking it was.

'…You as my lover and mate. The mother of my children and the partner helping me with my dream.' He told me with lust and hunger in his eyes now… while I almost fainted.

'WOW! Hold on a sec. I knew you wanted me as your mate but having kids with you? Um. Let me see… no thanks! I would rather die then having kids with you. And what dream? You never told me about a dream back then.'

I was really shocked with that answer except for the lovers part. But that isn't important now. Seriously why would he want me? There are plenty of other female jolteons that are much more beautiful then me and better personality… I bet he would so go for Kawa if she was a Jolteon.

'Do you like breaking my heart like this… Ina-san? I'm so disappointed. But don't worry you will know the answers soon enough. Just wait for a little while. I need to do something special for now. I will be back and you will join me. Even if it's the last thing I do.' He told my with an even colder glare and voice before disappearing in the bushes from where he came from.

'Hey! Wait! Come back. I'm not done with you jerk!' I yelled I wanted to chase him but not before I spotted an Umbreon staring at me… no it wasn't Kuro… I mean "gya-kun" it was a shiny umbreon and the only shiny umbreon I know happens to be my father.

'Um… papa, what are you doing here?' I asked him trying to act normal.

'what am I doing here? You sure have to nerve to ask that, missy. You should be at home for an hour now. What kept you so long? I heard voices so you better not start lying to me.' He was staring at me with very cold eyes like "Gya-kun" did before… seriously what's up with the umbreons and their cold stares today? He also had the aura "Gya-kun" had… it scared me just looking at him.

'well, I was planning to come home with Hono and Kawa when suddenly an old… friend came out of nowhere… we had a little chat… please don't be angry at me papa.' I answered him while trying to not to faint. He was so scary when angry…

'…fine… just one question… who was this… old friend of yours?' he asked me with a little softer eyes but still cold.

'… that… would have been… Kuro-kun…' I answered him with a tiny voice and still trying not to faint because of his cold stare.

'…Kuro? You don't mean the Kuro that now goes under the name "Gyakusatsu" do you?' papa asked his glare turning even colder then before.

'…I'm afraid so, papa.' I said with a soft voice and staring at the ground because if I looked at him any longer I felt that I would have fainted.

'… Let's go home Inazuma' was all he said before turning around and I followed him.

**Whew, that's all for now folks. Hope you liked it. If you have any ideas please tell me with you're idea this story will turn out wonderful.**

**Here are the words what it means in English :**

**(1) : candle**

**(2) : Lucifer**

**(3) : thunder**

**(4) : black**

**(5) : slaughter**

**And for the last one you will know more in one of the next chapters.**

**So please review.**


	3. the Eon

Okay people. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed the story so far… if not please tell me.

This chapter happened at the same time when Ina started her little chat with Gya-kun.

Okay! Let's go!

_**Chapter 3 : **__**the Eon**_

**Kawa's POV: **

'H-Hono, please slow down already. Ina is not even following us.' I whined at him while still trying to catch up to him.

Suddenly Hono stopped that caused me to bump against him.

'Hono? I didn't mean it like that when I asked to slow down.' I told him while rubbing my nose.

He didn't even react like I was not there. He was still standing there and staring at something like he was frozen.

When I looked at the same direction he was staring at I started to feel very scared. Why you ask? Because it looks like we have been gone for way to long and our father came looking for us. And that's never a good sign and that he was glaring at us was even worse then bad.

'f-f-father… I see that we are late.' I tried to stay polite to him while trying to bring up a friendly talk.

'What makes you think that?' father asked me with a cold voice and even colder glare.

'Um… if you come looking for us then that usually means that we are late or are in trouble.' I answered him while trying to hold eye contact.

'…Where is Inazuma? Mori and Yuki told me she was with you.' He asked me.

'Ah… about her… it seems like she didn't follow us or couldn't keep up.' I told him with a tiny voice. Father was so scary when angry… it seems like the world will be destroyed when he's angry.

'…Hono, the twins told me that the reason you are so late is because of you.' He said to him and was now glaring at him in more angry then cold way.

That seems to bring Hono back to earth and 'defrozed' him.

'Ah… yes, I was being careless when I saw Ina and somehow I smacked my head against a tree which caused me to faint.' He answered him while trying to stay on earth… I could tell that.

'… go home, your mother is worried that something might have happened. I'll go get Inazuma so you better be at home when we get back.' Father told us with one last cold glare before passing past us following the pad that we took to get here.

'…Uh… yeah, let's go Hono. I don't want him to be angry at us any longer.' I said to my little brother while I calmed down a little bit.

'Yeah… let's go… mother is worried.' Hono said back and we started walking to our home.

We didn't say a word to eachother the whole way and it seemed like the pad would never end that was until we finally saw a grot at the end of the pad.

'MOM, mom they're finally here. I told you they were fine.' We heard Yuki shout to our mother and we saw an eevee waiting for us at the entrance and a little after she shouted an beautiful shiny espeon appeared next to her.

'Oh, thank goodness. Hono, Kawa are you two alright? Where are your father and Ina?' our mother asked us with a worried voice when we finally were inside the grot.

'Ina didn't follow us back and father went to go pick her up.' I answered her.

'And no mom, nobody's hurt.' Hono continued for me.

'That isn't what the kids told me… Yuki… you and Mori didn't lie to me did you?' mother asked Yuki.

'No, mama. Hono slamed himself against a tree for no reason. Kawa, tell her.' Yuki told me to defense her.

'Yes, mother. I'm afraid that is true.' I told her in amusement.

'Hono… why did you lie to me? Come show me that bruise.' Mother told him while trying to check for wounds.

'It's no big deal mom. It's just a little bruise. It's not like I would die from it.' He answered her with an annoyed voice.

'Mama, I'm hungry… can we eat now?' Yuki whined.

'I'm afraid you have to wait for your father and Ina, Yuki. It would not be very nice to eat while they are not home jet.' Mother scolded her.

'Hey… where is Mori?' Hono asked them.

'Now that mention it. He has been gone the whole time.' I agreed with him.

'…Yuki? Did you see where Mori went?' Mother asked her.

'Ummm… I think he went to our room…' she answered her.

'Ah? Go get him then I think that I see your father and Ina.' Mother told her while staring behind me.

'Okay, we'll be right back.' Yuki told her before running to her and Mori's room.

'Ina, Kage what took you so long?' mother asked them.

'…Nothing important Tereki, it seems that Ina met up with…an old friend of her. Where are the kids?' father asked while looking around for Yuki and Mori.

'And old friend? Yuki went to get Mori in their room.' She answered him.

'…Alright then. You three after dinner you go straight to your room. I need to talk with your mother about something.' Father told us with another cold glare.

'Daaaaaaadyyyyyyyyy!' Yuki yelled while jumping to him from… an unbelievable far distance.

'…Yuki.' Answered her from under her.

'Hehe, now that everyone is here let's go eat. Come Mori you can sit next to me.' Mother said while trying not to laugh at how ridiculous father and Yuki looked at the position they are in.

'HEEEY! Don't leave me out of it Mama, I want to sit next to you too!' Yuki yelled while jumping of father and running to her and Mori.

'…What are you waiting for?' father asked me, Hono and Ina while walking to mother and the kids.

'Uh… let's go Hono, Ina.' I told them following father and they following me.

**Okay folks that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. it's shorter then the other story but in the next chapter I'll try starting the real fun we all have been waiting for.**

**Still I would love it when you review and maybe give me ideas with what I can do with the following chapter.**


End file.
